INT Trail Angels
List of trail angels in HEBREW Water in the Negev desert Services on the INT Instructions for Hikers Trail angels are good people along the Israel National Trail (INT) who open their hearts and their homes for hikers on the INT, free of charge. There are places that charge low prices they are listed on a separate page. You will be staying at private homes, rooms in Kibutzim, or sleep on the back or front lawn in your sleeping bag. In most places you can take a shower use the rest rooms, sometimes use the interent and occasionally cook your dinner inside the house. In some places you can have breakfast for a low fee. Please contact the trail angel at least 48 hours prior to arrival and not after 21:00. If you need to cancel your arrival please call the trail angel as soon as possible. Some trail angels observe the Shabbat (Saturday)and Jewish Holidays, they are identified on the list as SHO. In such cases we kindly ask you to arrive on Friday at least 1 hour before sunset and to stay until after sunset on Saturday. Please ask when contacting the trail angels. Do not call places where the Shabbat and Jewish holidays are observed, between: Friday 1 hour before sunset to Saturday 1 hour after sunset. The same rules apply to Jewish holidays: Rosh Hashana (the Jewish new year), Yom Kippur, Sukkot, Passover, and Shavuot. Please arrive and leave at a reasonable time of the day. On the morning of your departure please clean the room and leave it in a proper condition. Most trail angels are not charging for the stay but they do have to maintain the place. It is common, not required, to leave a gratuity of NIS 20 per person or more when you leave. The list is continuosly updated. Please check as you hike to verify the most recent updates In the desert there are several water caching and pickup service providers, this service is not free of charge. Instructions for Trail Angels Please read the instructions on the HEBREW list ,before you make a listing here. Thank you. Trail Passport Places where you can get a stamp in the passport are identified in the list. The passport can be obtained at the following places: *The SPNI offices in Tel Aviv. tel - 036388719 Naomi, or by mail: shvil@spni.org.il *Trail head in Kibbutz Dan - Beit Ussishkin *Mitzpe Ramon field school tel.: 08-6588615 *Trail head in Eilat - field school tel: 08-6372021 Abbreviations : Mail Drop - MD : Laundry - L''' : Internet - '''I : Shower - S''' : Meals - Not free of charge - '''M Low cost accommodations and other services Services on the INT Last update May 29, 2013 "SHO" - S'habbat ('S'aturday) and '''H'olidays 'O'bserved From Kibbutz Dan to Yagur *'''Beit Ussishkin - Trailhead in kibbutz Dan- Stamp *'Shear Yeshuv' - Sleep, shower, internet, grocery store, Amit 054-2114998, Yoav 054-3055005 *'Margaliot' - Pickup available up to 4 hikers. Shower, laundry, internet sleep. Baruch 0526450446 Yaacov 0547545355 *'Kibbutz Kfar Gileadi' : A room for hikers , sleep, shower, 050-7248811 : Sleep in a room / a tent on a lawn. Shower, internet, grocery store. Nadav 052-4455908, Hofit 054-6839578 * Kiryat Shemona :Sleep, shower, laundry, interent. Ifat 0547553167 Tamar -0546881304 :Sleep shower, internet, food Shiran: 054-2393968 Tamir: 054-4556540; Hadar 054-5655081 :Sleep, shower, dinner, internet. 0.5 km from the (old) trail. Or - 0542191288 Tamar - 0506501705 :Sleep shower, internet, food, laundry. Miri - 0503911140 Noy - 0585221289 :SHO Sleep, shower, food, internet. Moria - 052-6237998 *'Mishkenot Haroim' - Refill water, if empty notify Hananiya. Goat cheese available - Hananiya 0505272422 *'Ramot Naftali' :A room for thru hikers, can fit a dozen+, kitchen. S''' Contact Agmon 0544758494 /0544340212 or Shimon 0507379218. Also Betina: 050-3201111 :Meirav and Simon Osher '''S - 0507379218/ Sleep on the lawn * Kibbutz Bar'am - A room for up to 10 hikers. Yehuda 052-8313013 *'Tzfat' : Margolin family SHO - 04-6922705 margolinzefat@gmail.com :.Ascent Inn SHO - 3 hrs. community volunteering is required. Boys and girls don't sleep together. 1800304070 nadav@ascent.co.il *'Kfar Shamai' - SHO -Boys and girls do not sleep togheter.054-4590001 e-mail: yarives@hotmail.com Dina and Yariv *'Kibbutz Ginosar' - Up to 3 hikers in a room. Tents can be set on the lawn. Saar Rabinovich - 050-9820083 * Arbel (moshav)- Sleep in a large bedouin tent (Orha) - 04-6733999 *'Tiberias' - Sleep, shower, WIFI, Gal -054-9747204. call from Mizpe * Kinneret (village of) - Miki Cohensius - 052-2479057 * Kibbutz Kinneret - Rob Roy canoes - Sleep on the lawn. Please call before 16:00 052-2413176 * Degania A - Sleep, shower, kitchen - 0544921217 Ohad * Menahamia - 2.5 km from the INT. Shower, WiFi, sleep, laundry, grocery store. Reut - 052-6840752 Please do not call on Saturdays. *'Kfar Kish' - A grocery store in the village : Nahum Bucharis SHO - 04-6765081 052-3765579 : Keekale's hut - Mattresses, shower, refrigerator, cook your own meal. 0523986703 *'Kfar Tavor' : D'vir family S''' 054-2474784 :Ganz family - Sunday to Wednesday only - '''S Shoshana 050-5932732 *'Hoshaya' - It is a religious community : Tali - SHO S''' 054-7545012 : Aliza - SHO '''S 054-3133746 : Yaacov - SHO S''' 050-6283079 : Menahem - SHO '''S - Large tent 054-3000788 : Ela and Dubi - SHO Sleep, shower, and more. 0507362648 : Yosi and Lea Levi - SHO 054-4856331 : Zmira - SHO, sleep & shower. Sunday to Thursday only. 0542086901, 046556947 : Moshe - Shower and sleep 0545907536 *'Zippori' : Large tent, shower, sleep, all week including weekends. 0508818206 : 057-7762105 Sleep on the lawn : Resh Lakish olive produce - Sleep at their yard, S''' - 052-8454662, 04-6465021 *'''Alon Hagalil : Camping site for thru hikers only - 0508242444, 04-9869888 : Dikstro family S''' - Up to 3 people 04-9861247 , 0547776282 *'''Shimshit - S, I. Pickup from the trail available. 052-3747564 Efrat * Kaabiya Tabash - Shower, sleep. Sharon - 0524771992 * Alonei Aba - Moti 052-6464909 * Harduf - Up to 3 hikers. More hikers in the yard. Shower, grocery store,on weekends we are not always available. 04-9059330 Bewteen 2-4 hikers or more in the garden, shower,internet,whatever you need. Maia 0545798060 Tidhar 0528797921 *'Tiv'on' : Kaminski family - Up to 3 hikers. Sleep, shower 054-4953498, 04-9534884 : Michal and Ran Sadeh - Sleep, shower, meals - 052-5678785 : Yael and Hadas - Sleep, shower, supermarket, internet. Yael - 0544999678, Hadas - 052-9276915 * Yagur - A room with 3 beds. Shower, small refrigerator, kitchenette. Absolutely no alcohol and other drugs are allowed.Yahel - 054- 6618694 * Nesher - Sleep, shower, meal, pick up when possible Yael 050-7939644 From Haifa to Tel Aviv *'Isfiya' : Right on the trail. Iftah - 0544259159 :Tali and Yuval 054-7242842 Shower, meals, internet, sleep :Gilad shower, comfortable couch Stamp - 050-7826073 : Ayelet and Doron - a room for hikers. Shower and internet. 054-6812691 : A room for hikers. Use the kitchen, washer (no dryer), shower, internet, Shaked & Gal Tel: 052-7432100 *'Haifa' :Gabi Sagi on weekends only. Pickup drop off. 0526904058 L, I, M, S : Pickup & drop off. Laundry, internet, shower. Moran and Atalia, 0549732035 : Sleep, shower, pickup and drop off. 15 min. drive from the trail. 052-3142162 (Tzvika), 054-7894543 (Ron) * Beit Oren :2 km from the trail. Hot shower, kitchen. Ran 0522611878 : Daniela & Ze'ev - Shower, meals, sleep. Pickup and drop off available 052-3686276 Daniela *'Nir Etzion' Daphna & Meir SHO, 0505923746 Nehemia and Ada Rassel SHO 0505738324, 0506765841 *'Ein Hod' : SHO - Hedi Shmueli S , 049842339 , 0505252778 : Mira and Giora - Shower, restroom, kitchen , cell phone charge, 04-9842702 * Ein Carmel '- Up to 3 hikers. Sleep, shower, internet. Liron - 0505616498 Erez - 0523217326. Pickup and drop-off from the trail *'Zerufa - SHO - Moriya and Avshalom - 0542253277, 0524711156 *'Zikhron Yaacov' : Hajaje family - SHO Shower, laundry, available on weekends only. 400m to Beit Knesset, 0546442207 : Witler family - pickup available.04-6293060 if not at home call Michal 0525285435 : Noa and Yaniv 2 km from the INT. Sleep in our house or in a tent. Shower, laundry, internet. 0524659706 / 0522812719 *'Binyamina' :Kobi - SHO 0542800971 : Katz family 1 km from the trail , shower, sleep, internet, meals, Ruti - 0547701963 *'Beit Hananiya' : Sleep on the lawn. Must coordinate at tel: 04-6361157 or with Doron - 0507200296 : A room for up to 3 hikers. Shower, internet. Aviva Golan - 0546629745 *'Gisr A-Zarka' - Fishermen's village Nadav 052-5662423 Mussa 052-6360082 *'Caesarea' - For thru hikers only. S''' Yafe family - 04-6260320, 050-8455220 * '''Pardes Hanna - Sleep, shower. Pickup and drop off available. Assaf and Neta - 054-5885260 *'Giv'at Olga' :Ido - Near the beach - 050-2056285 :Lizi - 3 minutes from the beach - 052-8535566 *'Hadera' :Bar and Matan Messika - 0505974092 ,0545646825 , 046338795 :A room for 3-4 hikers. Contact: Noam or Noa 04-6208899, 052-3796636, *'Farm in the Hadera forest' - 052-8350976 You can stay for more than 1 night in return for work on the farm. *'Mikhmoret' - Hot shower, laundry, food, close to the sea, internet. Michal 0524202412. *'Be'erotayim' pickup and drop off at mikhmoret Netta 09-8944867 best on weekends *'Aviha'il' - Hermon family 09-8616095, S, M 057-8170289/ 15 minutes from the INT *'Netanya' Sleep, shower, WIFI, 2 minutes from the trail , Tel: 054-786-2989 :S''' Asaf 054-5885260 :Yael - SHO Shower, sleep 0506740362 Shaul - Shower Sleep Internet Pool Kitchen - 200m from the trail on the beach 054 786 2989 *'''Even Yehuda - Uri 0524001050 Internet, shower, pickup and drop off at Poleg *'Kibbutz Shefaim' Noam and Alona -Shower, Laundry (sleep not available). 054-6605354 Tali & Haim 5 min. from the trail SHO. 052-5731723 * Arsuf - Amir 0522460792, shower, internet, sleep *'Rishpon' : Ofer - Shower, laundry, food,sleep 052-9280731 : Nakhshon S, I, M - 0542440655 *'Ramat Hasharon' - Yaron Green - 052-8239553 *'Tel Aviv' : 2 minutes from the trail, for two hikers: sleep, shower, kitchen, internet. Avner 054-7988455 : Up to 3 hikers, shower, internet, laundry, kitchen, grocery store. Popeye - 0507434053 : By the city hall Rabin Sqaure - 5 minutes from the trail by taxi/bus. Walk down to pubs, coffee shops and enjoy. For 2 hikers, matresses . Eyal and Shani - 054-4957554 : SHO Sleep up to 4 hikers, shower, kitchen, Tzahi 050-6400136 *'Yaffo' - Closed in July and August S, M 03-6823284, Shaked 054-5959117 From Ramat Gan to Beit Guvrin *'Ramat Gan' Sleep, shower, food, internet up to 3 hikers: Sigal 050-4780045 Sleep, shower, food, internet , Ilana - 054-3977360 *'Hagor' - (close to Afek park)- Elad 054-4753369, 054-2432904 *'Neve Yerek' - 1 km from the trail maps 22/23 north off the map - Omri - 054-6604005, Shiran - 052-8900862, Sleep, Internet, Shower, Grocery store. *'Hod Hasharon' :2 km from the trail up to 3 hikers. S, I Har'el - 0546822323 :1 km from trail S, L, I, M 050-6617118 Arad : Yael - Sleep, laundry, shower 0549732169 * Rosh Ha'ayin : Up to 6 hikers, beds, shower, internet. The Saar family (Dvir) 0544-397326 : Up to 4 hikers sleep, shower, laundry, internet, SHO Avia - 0508441157 : Madmoni family. Two rooms. Sleep, shower, meals, internet. SHO. 052-6461151 / or text . *'Kibbutz Einat' - 500 m from the INT up to 5 hikers. Shower, sleep grocery store. Gavan Maharam Tel: 0523682372 *'Kfar Sirkin' : S, I Tami and Ya'ir Koren 03-9327631, 052-8776814 : Shir & Nir - Sleep, Shower, Internet, Laundry, grocery store 054-5380303 : Sleep, shower, internet. Arie - 0503833437 : Up to 3 hikers, Shower, Laundry, Internet - 054-2299248, 052-5207863 : Zohar and Maayan 500 meters from the trail, sleep indoors or on the lawn. Shower, internet, laundry, use the kitchen. 052-6388308, 050-8541337 *'Mazor' : Ronit & Dani Pearl -shower stamp - 052-4371780, 03-9320623 : Renan and Neta Rozov - 050-6424230 , 050-5218775 *'Magshimim' S''' - Karmit - 052366871, Oren 052-3689724, Pick up, drop off, hot meals. * '''Nehalim Sleep, shower, internet, grocery store. Asaf 0526000707 *'Shoham' : Nahmani family - A room for 2 hikers. S''' 10 minutes from the trail. 054-5477291 / 03-9772992 : Halperin family - SHO - '''S, M Not on Saturdays - 0523586565 : Yehuda Gefen - SHO - S, L, I Not on Saturdays - 052-4205394 : Orshade - In the industrial zone near the INT - Shower and rest during office hours 08:00-17:30 Yosi - 052-2501886 *'Modi'in' - Shay L, I - 050-5764646 Noa - 050-2157442 2-3 people *'Macabim-Reut' : Pickup and drop off available. S, L, I, M Sarah - 054-2311676 : Shower, sleep up to 4 hikers. Pickup and drop off Dani and Ofra Levit - 08-0261968, 054-5388844 * Lod - SHO, Food, sleep internet. Can stay all weekend. Will pickup from the trail. Zohar - 0506256147 *'Ben Shemen '- The Shai family up to 4 hikers. Pickup and drop off. Sleep, shower, internet. 050-9054002 , 050-6278603 *'Sha'alavim' :SHO - but you can arrive on Saturday too. Yael 050-7406890 - S''' :SHO Rachelli 0545672340 * '''Beit Hashmonai - Shower, sleep, Gilo family. Pickup and drop off possible when at home. Michal 0524884848, 089212628 *'Latrun' (Yad Binyamin) - SHO, not on Saturdays. Eliav Ziv, 057-8128540, Vered - 054-256-5515 * Messilat zion - sleep,shower,kitchen,laundry,internet. Eliasaf- 0502050938 *'Ma'ale Hahamisha' - Contact : Shalom - 052-3840050 *'Mevasseret Zion' - 3 km off trail from the Sataf : Alon - I, S, M When possible will pickup from the Sataf - 0528636590 : Meir - will pickup from the Sataf,0505215299 I, S, L, M *'Sataf' - Coffee shop - restrooms, water and stamp * Hadassa medical center - half a mile from the INT. Two rooms, 5 beds & matresses, kitchen, shower, full privacy, shopping cener, restaurant, coffee shop & minimarket. angels@hadassah.org.il .Tel: - 02-6777677. When you hear the voice message press 1''' and then leave your tel. number, arrival date and number of hikers, and they will contact you. *'''Even Sapir Amir Baumfeld - 02-6429289 Two double beds. Shower, internet, food , laundry. Shooshan 0508846854, Yaakov 054-5881434 home 02-5631603 * Jerusalem :Rehavia - Shower, internet, sleep Tomer - 054-4872866. :Talpiot (1 busride from shvil) SHO, Sleep, food, shower, internet, laundry, logistics,Tzippi 0525638988 Home 02-6711277 S''' : Liat - Kosher food 054-5851983 : Shirli and Gideon '''S, M 02-6784230 / 0506233595 : Giv'at Hamivtar - Nir and Inbal - S''' For 2 hikers. 02-6540537 / 054-4569811 : City center sleep shower and laundry. Eran 054-7681613 : Nahalaot - SHO For 2 hikers in a studio apartment. Shower, internet, touristic info. about the city. Can stay for Saturday, but don't call on weekends. Dan- 0544744515 :Kiryat Yovel - SHO, Hila 0542-043220, Yedidya 0545-280756 Please text if no answer. : Talpiot - Noam 0547610229 *'''Tzur Hadassa :Avi - S''' 02-5340883 : Eran and Esti - '''S pickup drop off if posible Eran 050-6217852 : Sleep, shower, laundry. Revital - 054-7346962 * Bar Giora Separate unit, kosher food, internet, shower ,sleep Elyashiv 052-8321402 , Hadar 052-8530571 02-6410492 Sleep on matresses, shower, internet, Rei 052-5742255, Hagar 054-5910013 Sleep, shower internet, kosher food. Rivka 052-4070620 Tzahi 054-4802655 *'Mata' * Netiv Ha'Lamed Heh '- Shower, sleep (up to 3) internet. Yarden 0526622671 : Shalom (my name is Shalom) Shower and sleep. 0523627713 : Shower, sleep, internet. Shir and Gefen 0526410010 : Shower, sleep. Please leave by 07:00. Reuven & Shlomit 054-4504777 *'Sarigim Lion :M, S, L, I 029999087 / 0525269987 : The cave - Sleep in natural cave arranged and maintained for hikers. Shower, internet, groceery store nearby. Omer-052-6140807, Yarden 054-8028290 *'Beit Guvrin' : 050-2222403 Omer : Adi 0507226100 text message please From Lakish to Eilat * Ahuzam SHO - A room and shower 0547407507 Osher. *'Philippe farm' - 2 km off trail - Small camping site, restrooms and water. Buy a breakfast from the farm's store 050-4758787 *'Pa'amei Tashaz' - 15 minutes drive from the trail. Pickup and drop off from route 40 at Pura Nature preserve at km 11.6 of day 26 in the guide. Sleep, Shower, Meal. Shlomo - 050-7742628 *'Kibbutz Lahav' - Stamp. Two rooms for hikers, 6 or more beds. Hot shower, refrigerator, coffee. Grocery store in the kibbutz. Avi Navon - 050-5474749 *'Sansana' - No need to contact prior to arrival. At the gate ask where is "Mit'ham Sofer" *'Kibbutz Kramim' ** Sleep on the lawn, take a shower. Efrat - 0522536220 ** Shower, room if available, meals, internet 08-6597131; 052--8991842 *'Meitar' : Sleep (tent/room) 2-4 hikers, shower, internet, treatment of pain and problems assocaited with long hiking. Dr. Oshri Ben Dor - 0502429375 : Sleep, shower, meals 054-8005389 Raz, 054-6302189 Viti : Dana S, I 052-3749838. Please do not call after 20:00 : Yafe family - 5-4 hikers. Shower, bed, internet. Please do not call after 22:00 Roni 050-8801633 : Tirza and Haim Yovel - Sleep, shower, kitchen 054-4423216 : The Gur Family. SHO, 050-8624022 :Nir - I, S 054-6245982, a bed, a room, or optional sleeping on the balcony, hot shower, toilets and internet : Boaz - 052-6154072 *'Forester's house' - Yatir forest - Room (4 beds), shower and coffee. You can't call to ask if the room is free. First come first takes a bed *'Kibbutz Amasa' - A Room for hikers shower, 089555750 *'Tel Arad' - Restrooms, refill water. *'Arad' :Yafit - On weekends only for 2 hikers. SHO - 0542523773 : Dov Fonio - 052-4666056 : Large bedouin tent: heating, shower. Use of digging tools for the caching trip. Arie Schiff : schifff@walla.com 054-4649258 Lea 054-4726825 : Rachel Paine - Up to 4 hikers. Sleep, shower, laundry, meal 050-3070544 : Shower & meal. Up to 4 hikers in our house.08-9954096 054-7510-526 Seeko abd Avi : A room with shower, internet, use the kitchen .Nitzan - 054-4512704, Uri - 050-7757028 *'Dimona' : The students' residence - Sleep, internet, shower, Uri - 0507757028, Stav & Itamar 0508464784 : Ayalim residence - By the central bus station. Shower, internet, cook your own meal. Yonatan 0544288412 *'Yeruham' :The students' residence - Rivka - 0527356460 : David - 0524789519 SHO *'Midreshet Ben Gurion' - Grocery store : -Arthur - Stay at his place (free of charge), Mail Drop. e-mail: art4tour@gmail.com - 0523920891 : Avital & Ilan - shower, meals, sleep 08-6532326 or 052-5428510 : Yoni Adler:054-4964777 bed, shower, internet : Tamir and Adi: bed, shower, laundry, internet (free of charge) - 0528596203 : Mariela and Ofir - Sleep, shower,internet, use the kitchen 0544901703 or 0584444042 : A room for hikers - Dotan 050-8724790, Meital 054-7300988, Eshel 050-2050533 : Yuval - Laundry, internet, sleep, cook your meals 052-4534107 *'Geve Hava' (night camp sp19) - Pickup and drop off, water supply (not free of charge) - Suleiman''' 050-7251129''' *'Mizpe Ramon' : Yair and Amana, sleep, shower, laundry, internet SHO 0578106704 : Ari and Shira, sleep, shower SHO 0527204800 : Up to 4 hikers. Shower and sleep. Yonatan 054-7475170, Niv 050-3861116, Dudu 054-5408218 : Sleep up to 10 hikers (on the floor). Shower Eyal - 054-5921252 *'Ein Yahav' map J - S''' Amit Reis 0522-919333 *'''Sapir Grocery store : Moshe - SHO - 054-5458770 : Oded Ba'arava - Laundry, shower, sleep - 052-4260811, 052-4260812 *'Zofar' :Eliyahu (grocery store) - 0523666099 :Yona - 052-4260917 *'Samar' :Natalie and Lorent 052-4562357 : Itamar 050-9831174 anything you need *'Elifaz(near timna park)'- Sleep, shower,laundry, internet, no grocery store, a kiosk & cold beer... Yuval - 050-8381539 *'Eilat' :The Shelter - First night free for thru hikers only based upon availability 086332868 :Liran 052-8222772 :Shlomo - Shower, Laundry, Meals, pickup and drop off possible - 0507742628 :Oded Uman - logistical support water, food etc. 050-6704760 :Nimrod - Shower, internet, sleep in your tent 050-3392139 : Omri - Sleep, shower, water 052-5531151 Mail Drop Service Mail a package to yourself. This free of charge service is required mainly between Arad to Eilat. *'Midreshet Ben Gurion' Arthur - Stay at his place (free of charge), Mail Drop. e-mail: art4tour@gmail.com - 052-3920891 * Mizpe Ramon Mail a package to the post office. You must include your name, and the name of the post office manager in Mizpe Ramon - Almog. The address of the post office in Mizpe Ramon is: Ben - Gurion street 8/9 Mizpe Ramon 80600. Tel: : +972-8-6588416 +972-8-6588416 Please contact by phone the post office before sending the package and verrify with the manager. This is not a regular service of the Israeli post office, it is provided only in Mizpe Ramon. Opening hours: Sun+Thu 08:00-18:00; Mon+Tue 08::00-12:30 and 15:30-18:00; Wed 08:00-13:30; Fri 08:00-12:00; Sat- Closed : The Green Backpackers - NIS 70. Shower, sleep, kitchenette, laundry, DVD, assist in caching water. Mail Drop .e-mail: greenbmr@gmail.com 054-6907474 Li * Shaharut Camel rider nomads camp - 1.5 km north of Shaharut, NIS 35 Tent, meals (extra cost), shower & toilet, a mobile camp to assist you, Mail Drop , logistics & support, Einat 052-8376332, Amir e-mail: gadnaor@zahav.net.il - 052-3351357 Water caching trips in the desert * Gev Holit night camp - As of January 1, 2013 the water supply at Gev Holit is suspended. '''End of day 40 / day 9s in the INT guide (map 49). A trail angel maintains water supply for hikers. For an update about the water left at Gev Holit please contact Eliyahu in Zofar: Tel: 0523666099 . Also please let him know how many water bottles are left there '''Water caching service in the desert, share a ride too, not free of charge *'Haim Berger' - 054-5343797 E-mail: negevjeep@gmail.com. Share a cache for solo hikers or small groups of 2 hikers. Pay according to the number of bottles you need. * Yoram Zvik ' - Yeroham - 054-4761761 e-mail: yzvik@netvision.net.il *'Amir Gadnaor - Shaharut - gadnaor@zahav.net.il 052-3351357 * Ben'ad - Water chaching trip from Arad to Eilat. Pickup and drop off in Tel Aviv is possible upon request 0524028911. Angels Angels